Love Bug
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Sequel to Upside Down, Inside Out. Quatre’s sick and his lover, Heero, is left to deal with it.


Disclaimer: I still don't actually own Gundam Wing, although, Christmas is coming up and that would make the PERFECT Christmas present. Any takers?  
  
Authors note: Yay! I'm still on said roll and here's a sequel that lots of people wanted to Upside Down, Inside out . . . so . . . yes . . . please enjoy . . .  
  
Summary: Sequel to Upside Down, Inside Out. Quatre's sick and his lover, Heero, is left to deal with it.  
  
Rating: Romance. Humour.  
  
Genre: PG-13  
  
Archive:   
  
Warnings: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, fluff, erm . . . OH! Yaoi! ::nods vigorously::  
  
Author: Bubblegum Thai  
  
Title: Love Bug.  
  
"ACHOOOOOO! Uh . . . Gargh . . . Heeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooo . . ."  
  
Heero's head flopped onto his arms, bent at the elbows as he attempted to get his report done by the 9am deadline that was looming it's rather ugly head at an alarming speed,  
  
"Yes, love?" He asked, gritting his teeth as he turned his head towards the bed where his small, blonde lover sat curled up beneath the patchwork quilt, snivelling as he stared at him, aqua-marine eyes dimmed with fatigue,  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Coming love," Heero sighed, clicking 'save' and closing his laptop, realising that he wouldn't be getting any work done until the smaller man was fast asleep "Another all nighter, I suppose."  
  
Slipping out of the desk chair, he padded towards the bed, bare feet leaving ghostly footprints on the polished wooden floor. He settled on the side of the bed and stretched an arm over Quatre's lap, leaning forwards slightly, raising a questioning eyebrow,  
  
"Chicken soup, please." Quatre murmured, raising the quilt to the rest upon the bridge of his nose, "And a bread roll . . . some chicken wings . . . ooh . . . do we have any pie left?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero sighed, "I think that Trowa ate it last night."  
  
"He always eats the pie!" Quatre muttered bitterly, "Will you look, anyway?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre, anything else?"  
  
"Well . . . erm . . . could I have a grilled cheese as well . . .? Please . . .?"  
  
Heero nodded mutely, leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss upon the young Arab's forehead,  
  
"Thank you Heero, I love you." Quatre cooed,  
  
"I love you too." He answered, pushing off of the bed and leaving, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He padded his way along the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, the tiled floor even cooler under foot than the floorboards had been. He muttered a curse and half skipped, half hopped over the tile to the rug that was spread by the kitchen table, where Duo sat.  
  
Heero frowned, placing his hands on his hips as he traced the phone cord with his eyes. One end started at the phone body, attached to the wall, the other to the receiver that was currently pressed to Duo's ear, all with about 3 metres worth of empty space, other than said phone coil. Heero huffed, glaring at the young American who chatted away happily as he stuffed a chocolate cupcake into his mouth,  
  
"Hey Heero! What's up buddy?!" Duo asked after a few more minutes,  
  
"Is that Trowa you're talking to?"  
  
"Yup!" Duo said with a grin, "Why?"  
  
"Ask him if he ate the last of the pie."  
  
"Tro', Hee-chan wants to know if you finished the pie . . . uh huh . . . ok . . . hold on . . . I'll tell him . . . Hee', he says that he didn't, but ha ha, you'll never find it."  
  
"Nice . . ." Heero growled, pulling open the fridge to prepare Quatre's meal.  
  
After a few more minutes, mostly consisting of Duo's inane chatter to his quiet boyfriend, the age old argument began,  
  
". . . you hang up . . . no . . . you . . . no Tro' . . . you do it . . . oh . . . I know! I miss you too! I love you SO much . . . that still doesn't mean I'm hanging up first! No way man! You do it!"  
  
Heero growled, grabbing the phone from Duo's hand and slamming it down against the wall,  
  
"There! I hung up!" He huffed, picking up his tray and disappearing off upstairs,  
  
"Ooooooo!" Duo yelled after him, "SOMEONE ISN'T GETTING ANY!"  
  
"Who?" Wu Fei asked with a keen interest as he entered the kitchen,  
  
"Hee-man."  
  
"He-man, the master of the universe?!"  
  
"No Wu. No. Hee-RO!"  
  
"Oh. I see." Wu Fei shrugged, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Because he's pissy!"  
  
"Once again . . . how can you tell?"  
  
Duo chuckled, swiping at Wu Fei's arm,  
  
"Wu-man . . . make me food . . . I'm starved . . ."  
  
"From what I can tell, you've already been eating . . ." Wu Fei said as he swiped away cake crumbs from Duo's pouting bottom lip with a slender index finger, "Hey . . . wait a minute . . . was that my muffin?!"  
  
"Erm . . . it may have been . . . if your muffin was the muffin labelled 'Wu Fei's. Do NOT eat! This means you, Maxwell!' then yeah . . . that WAS your muffin . . . key word there . . . WAS!"  
  
Wu Fei balled a fist as his eye began to twitch. He staggered away, still twitching muttering insane nothings about braided Americans. Duo only shrugged, pushing back the wooden chair so that it scraped on the tiles and skipped off to find something to entertain him whilst Trowa was away.  
  
Back upstairs . . .  
  
"Where's the lasagne?"  
  
"You didn't say lasagne, Quatre."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No, you didn't. I have a perfect memory. I would have remembered. You did not say lasagne."  
  
"I DID!" Quatre yelled, "I think I know what I said."  
  
"Fine . . . so you want lasagne then?"  
  
"No." "Grrrrrr . . ." Heero turned away, his eye now beginning to twitch,  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Heero sweat dropped, promptly falling to the floor,  
  
"Quatre . . . that's not funny . . ." He growled after he had recovered,  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
Heero shook his head and looked at his lover, who'd taken a small bite of his grilled cheese and that was it. Heero hung his head in shame, beginning to sob dramatically,  
  
"Oh Heero! Don't be sad! You can give it to Duo if you like . . ."  
  
Heero pointed to his laptop then to himself and away he went. Quatre blinked, huffing and throwing his arms down into his lap,  
  
"Fine! Leave me in my time of need!"  
  
"Time of need?" Heero asked, looking up from the screen and its welcome message,  
  
"Yes! I'm dying and your playing games on your laptop?!"  
  
"I'm not playing games, Quatre. I'm working."  
  
"Uh huh, fine. That's ok. I'll just sit here and . . . you know . . . be sick . . ."  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero began,  
  
"No. No! It's fine! I don't mind."  
  
"Hurgh . . ." Heero began to thump his head upon his arms once again, "Quatre . . . come on . . . be serious now . . . act your age . . . for the love of Kami-sama!"  
  
"I am being serious." Quatre said plainly, "I'm happy sitting over here, on my own." He grumbled, now flicking through the channels at such a high speed that even a Gundam pilot could not see what was being presented to him,  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Don't, Heero! Don't!" Quatre replied stubbornly, "I don't want to have to deal with this right now! I don't feel well!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and began to type at a desperately high speed. Quatre huffed,  
  
"What?" Heero asked, confused,  
  
"Do you have to tap away SO much?"  
  
"I need to get my work done."  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
"Fine." Heero sighed, clicking 'save' yet again and ejecting his disk, "Then I guess I'll go downstairs."  
  
"Fine . . . leave me . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, but, if you have a headache, perhaps you should take a nap."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Then don't sit there and bitch." Heero answered simply, shrugging a little as he left.  
  
He plodded downstairs, spinning the disk on his right index finger, entering the study where Wu Fei sat, fiddling with something on the computer,  
  
"Hey Wu Fei, what're you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get Barton's software to work."  
  
"Oh, well, can I use the computer?"  
  
"You have a laptop."  
  
"It's charging upstairs."  
  
"So why can't you go up there?"  
  
"Quatre's in a bad mood."  
  
"He kicked you out, didn't he?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Uh huh, well, I would, but I need to get this working for a report."  
  
"I have a report too."  
  
"You can use it when I'm done. Ask Maxwell if you can use his."  
  
"Fine." Heero turned sharply and ran off upstairs again, "Duo, can I use your computer?"  
  
"Why? You have a laptop."  
  
"Ok . . . I'm not going to explain this anymore. Let's just pretend that I don't have a laptop for the minute."  
  
"Ok . . ."  
  
"So, can I?"  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
"Borrow your computer?"  
  
"You have a laptop!"  
  
"URGH! NOT AT THE MOMENT, NOW, CAN I USE THE DAMN THING OR NOT?!"  
  
"What about the one downstairs?"  
  
"Wu Fei."  
  
"No, it's a computer, Hee-chan."  
  
"Duo . . . I'm running out of patients."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you were a doctor . . . wow! Learn something new, eh?"  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
"Ok, alright, sorry man, you're just so easy to wind up!" Duo stepped back and allowed Heero to enter his and Trowa's room. Heero warily picked his way across the bomb site that could possibly be mistaken for a bedroom and frowned,  
  
"It's hard to believe that Trowa's a messy person."  
  
"Ahem, well . . . he isn't . . ." Duo beamed, "I, uh . . . couldn't find my shirt this morning."  
  
"But it looks like it took weeks to create this mess!"  
  
"10 minutes."  
  
"That's not an accomplishment to be proud of, you know."  
  
"Tis."  
  
"Duo . . . I have work to . . . what is that smell?""  
  
"Oh! I'm growing myself a pet!"  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"His name is Earl."  
  
"Duo . . . I really do have to get on with my work now."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Duo disappeared merrily out of the room, yelling,  
  
"HEY Q-MAN! YOU AWAKE?"  
  
"Well, if I wasn't already, I am now." Quatre muttered as Duo opened the door,  
  
"Was that a yes?"  
  
"Yes Duo. It was a yes, now, what do you want?"  
  
"To know how come Hee-chan isn't using his laptop."  
  
"DUO! WHY IS THERE GUM ON THE MONITOR?!" Heero yelled,  
  
"So THAT'S where I left it!"  
  
Quatre wrinkled his nose in disgust,  
  
"Oh . . . Duo . . ." He sighed, his mood lightening,  
  
"Uh . . . I'll be right back . . . I'd better go collect that!" Duo declared darting from the room.  
  
- - -  
  
Ten minutes later, he returned to find Quatre completely emerged beneath the duvet, just his face poking out of a small hole as he huddled up on the pillow-end of his and Heero's bed,  
  
"ARGH!" Duo yelped, "It's the duvet monster!"  
  
"Duo . . . that's not funny!" Quatre snapped,  
  
"Yes it is! It was hilarious! Y'know . . . I should be a regular comedian, or something similar!"  
  
"Duo . . ." Quatre began, huffing under his breath, "Will you stop acting the fool!"  
  
"Sorry," Duo grinned,  
  
"Close the door, its cold in here!" Quatre snapped. Duo obliged, shutting the bedroom door quietly,  
  
"Ok, down, so, what's up Q?"  
  
"I'm sick."  
  
"Well . . . how can I make you feel better?!"  
  
"By NOT talking at such a loud volume!" Quatre groaned, holding his head,  
  
"Hey, um, sorry, can I get you some Aspirin? Or, something?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Hey! Why didn't you eat your food, man? It's getting cold down there!" Duo said, pointing at the tray of food on the floor by the bed,  
  
"Because I decided that I didn't want it." Quatre replied icily,  
  
"Aww . . . c'mon Q . . . you should eat something . . ."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Man, you're a jerk when you're sick, huh?"  
  
"If you don't like it, then get out of my room!"  
  
"Hey man! It's Heero's room too and he won't mind me being in here!"  
  
"He will if I tell him!" Quatre retorted,  
  
"But you're not speaking to Heero, are you?"  
  
"Oh . . ." Quatre blushed, "Right . . . well . . . Duo, do you have no respect for the dead? I'm plague-ridden, y'know . . ."  
  
"Q, I hardly think that you're plague ridden." Duo stated calmly, "You've probably got a bug . . . hehe . . ."  
  
"What? I don't think me being sick is funny!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry man, it's just . . . maybe you've been bitten by the love bug!"  
  
Quatre stared at Duo blankly,  
  
"That is cheesy, Duo Maxwell, I do NOT believe that you just said that!"  
  
"I'm sorry . . . not quite with it at the moment!"  
  
"Whatever . . . look . . . Duo . . . can you . . . erm . . . call Heero in here, please . . . I want to talk to him."  
  
"Ok!" Duo bounded towards the door, pulling it open. He turned and winked, "Good luck!" He darted off down the hallway to his own room where Heero was still working away feverishly.  
  
As Duo skidded through the door on the wooden floorboards, Heero let out a triumphant sigh, ejecting his disk and kissing it,  
  
"Yes! Finally!" He said aloud,  
  
"Dude . . . would you like to be left alone with my computer . . .? I mean, I didn't know that you and her had a thing going on . . ."  
  
"Duo, be serious. I finally finished my report!"  
  
"What excellent timing!" Duo beamed, "Quatre wants to speak to you!"  
  
"Well I don't want to speak to him!"  
  
Duo folded his arms over his chest, clearing his throat,  
  
"Heero Yuy! If you don't march down that hallway this instant, I am kicking your ass out onto the street!"  
  
"Bah!"  
  
"Don't think I won't!"  
  
"Like you could . . . you've been eating too many chocolate muffins to be able to easily get me out of here . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . but Wu-man hasn't . . . mainly because I've been eating them for him, but, besides . . ." Duo sighed, his face turning serious, "Heero . . . please go and talk to him . . . I beg you!"  
  
Heero gave Duo an exasperated look, huffed but folded,  
  
"Fine . . ." He growled, walking reluctantly from Duo's bedroom to his own that he shared with Quatre. He entered quietly, hands dug heavily in his pockets, loitering over by the door, "Hey . . ." He murmured awkwardly,  
  
"Hi," Quatre began,  
  
"Look," They both said together, looking up at one another, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry Heero," Quatre whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I honestly didn't, it's just that, well, I really have no reason!"  
  
"And I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding." Heero sighed, moving slowly towards the bed where Quatre sat, settling on the edge he ran a hand through Quatre's messy blonde hair,  
  
"Forgive me?" They asked together, "Of course." They both continued together.  
  
Heero leant forwards, tilting his face slightly,  
  
"Kiss?" He whispered but Quatre shook his head,  
  
"I'll get you sick." He whimpered, pouting slightly,  
  
"It doesn't matter." Heero replied, "That way, I can put you through the same torture that you inflicted upon me the last couple of days."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeee-ro!" Quatre whined.  
  
Heero chuckled and took advantage of the soft pout, tilting forwards and capturing Quatre's lips with his own. The kiss deepened and Heero ran his fingers through the knotty mass of gold as Quatre's hands fastened themselves onto Heero's hips,  
  
"Hey guys . . . oh! My eyes!" Duo chuckled, shielding his eyes in mock horror,  
  
"Duo . . . leave . . ." Heero grunted,  
  
"Can do! Duo chuckled turning away and shutting the door, "Trowa!" He exclaimed, grinning madly as Trowa steadily made his way up the stairs towards them, "I missed you!"  
  
"I was only gone a couple of days . . . I told you this morning that I'd be here about this time . . ."  
  
"I know, but I still missed you!" Duo gushed, latching onto his taller, darker boyfriend, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Trowa's chest, "How was your little convention dealy?"  
  
"Boring . . ."  
  
"I bet . . ."  
  
". . . lonely . . ."  
  
"Awwww . . ."  
  
". . . cold . . ."  
  
"Ok, I get the point!" Duo chuckled, pulling back into Trowa's arms,  
  
"Where is everyone?" Trowa asked casually,  
  
"Well, Wu-man decided that he couldn't take the Shinigami shenanigans anymore, so he went out with the one and only Sally Po . . . Heero and Quatre, are, ahem, busy . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . I see . . ."  
  
Trowa flashed a cheeky grin to which Duo responded just as cheekily,  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"It can wait." Trowa said simply,  
  
"Good!" Duo grabbed the end of Trowa's sleeve and began tugging him in the direction of their bedroom.  
  
- - - Owari!  
  
You wouldn't believe how long that's taken me to get that finished! Phew! But, it's done and dusted now! Yay! I hope you enjoy! 


End file.
